pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Boss Spriter 2
Bienvenidos a The Boss Spriter 2!!!!! Volvemos una nueva edicion con 3 jueces y otros 16 participantes del que repite TheMartin00!!!! Subcampeon de la antigua edicion!!! Suerte a todos!!!! Jueces: *Arceus1104 *Psyquic-boss70 *Coktel!! (El Nuevo), mientras Mind vuelve lo reemplazara Hydreigonsoad (El Campeon) *Diamond 50 (El Antiguo Participante...) Inscripciones: Poned el sprite de vuestro OC y vuestro nombre de usuario, gracias. IMPORTANTE: SOLO HABRA 16 PLAZAS *-- 찬열 ♡ 15:42 21 abr 2013 (UTC) SOLo - Oc: Natsuki Archivo:Natsuki_PAU_Sprite.png *Archivo:Zack_Alternative.pngJuus16x16 *Archivo:Glacer Frost.png Genderbender everywhere (?) Usuario:Golden Minccino. *Franminero archivo:Francisco.gif *TheMartin00Archivo:Martin_(LVMP).png *Archivo:Ocurrosprite.png Sí, es un sprite de mierda sin transparencia ni nada pero ya haré uno decente --The Abyss Explorer 17:17 22 abr 2013 (UTC) * Archivo:Cherrim-Doll.pngEl sueño de todo gato es ser como yo (osea en exceso sexy)Archivo:Cherrim-Doll.png 01:54 22 abr 2013 (UTC) Archivo:High_school_Whitel2.png *Archivo:Sprite de Danger1.png Danger Archivo:Sprite de campeon Danger1.png *Gran deoxis (discusión) 15:54 21 abr 2013 (UTC)Archivo:Carlos_Ragrigh.png *Archivo:Seismitoad NB.gifSergio1 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101101001433/es.pokemon/images/2/25/Feraligatr_NB.gif discur.Archivo:Froakie sprite.pngArchivo:Poliwrath_NB.gif 15:57 21 abr 2013 (UTC) Archivo:Sergio.png *link=Usuario:Puffle|60pxlink=Usuario discusión:Puffle|40px ~''' '''See Me Around 16:27 21 abr 2013 (UTC) Archivo:Zack_Sprite.png * Alux Alux *Archivo:Ashton_sprite.png Wake me if you're out there 16:29 21 abr 2013 (UTC) *¡¡¡PokémonRush D8!!!!Archivo:Rushet.png *Rapooo :D Archivo:Raul2.png *Archivo:Leafeon_mini.pngSu servilletaArchivo:Leafeon_mini.pngCall Me!!Archivo:Leafeon_mini.pngMira mi saga!Archivo:Leafeon_mini.pngy mi dex!Archivo:Leafeon_mini.png 19:25 21 abr 2013 (UTC) Archivo:Mateo_OC_sprite.png Tabla: Aqui como siempre la tabla de valoraciones: Prueba 1: Archivo:Cara_de_Wailmer.png Bueno, bienvenidos a todos a una nueva edicion de The Boss Spriter!!!! Y como buen concurso, empezamos con una prueba facilita, mas o menos, consiste en hacer un Fakemon basado en un... Ciempies, creo que todos sabeis de que animal estoy hablando (el de muchas patas), teneis de limite hasta 26/04/2013. IMPORTANTE: EDITAD EN VUESTRA SECCION Y PODEIS USAR BASES, NO ES OBLIGATORIO HACERLO SIN BASES. SOLo: Quizás lo use en el segundo volumen de Tohoku :D -- 찬열 ♡ 19:36 22 abr 2013 (UTC) Juus16x16 Golden Minccino: Golter (Gold + Fighter, luchador de oro) es un ciempiés reconocido por ser un gran luchador. Franminero: Feevolt: El Pokémon Cienpies Fotovoltaje, su nombre viene de Fee ( Feet - Pies ) y Volt ( Volt - Voltio ), almacena energía eléctrica en las esponjas de sus manos, con ellas puede dar enormes chispazos de gran daño. Archivo:Gothorita.gif Franminero: Si los sueños no pudieran cumplirse no existirían ( Mira mi Dex! ) I Love Gothitelle Archivo:Gothitelle_icon.gif 19:58 22 abr 2013 (UTC) TheMartin00: Firipede, el Pokémon ciempiés. Este Pokémon '''carboniza sus brazos para expulsar ataques de fuego y así intimida a sus enemigos. A medida que crece sus ataques son mas potentes gracias ala cantidad de brazos que va sumando Su nombre proviene de '''fir (fir'''e) e '''ipede (cent'ipede') The Abyss Explorer: Punchiped es un pokémon bastante escurridizo, su cuerpo esta recubierto de un pelaje que lo vuelve mas suave y resbaladizo. Ataca con sus antenas delanteras y traseras en forma de puños semejantes a guantes de boxeo, confunde a los enemigos haciendoles pensar que tiene dos cabezas y puede caminar perfectamente en dirección contraria sin apenas aparentarlo. Sus golpes son muy dolorosos. Xoxo gossip girl: Danger1: Gran deoxis: Archivo:Centair.png centair tipo Archivo:Hada.pngArchivo:Tipo_Bicho.gif Sergio1: colosdred, el pokemon cienpies gigante. Con sus grandes cuchillas delanteras puede causar un impacto mortal a algo partiendolo en dos. Puffle: center Todos hacen ciempiés grandes, yo me limito a uno pequeño, tanto así que ni se notan las sombras y luces, pero hay bastantes, usa el zoom c:. Tikiuosi jums patiks c: Alux: Creando el ciempiés me salió algo LEGEN- espera, espera...-DARIO. El legendario Yanzent, el Pokémon Yacimiento, suministra y enriquece a nuestro planeta de minerales de todos los tipos. Al chocar sus patas con la tierra, genera impulsos sísmicos en los que crea miles de minerales. Espero que no importe que sea legendario n.n Pentagono: Infivous El Pokémon Infinito Infivous tiene la capacidad de distorsionar la realidad y los pensamientos de la gente, puede atrapar a sus victimas en un sueño infinito. Por si nadie aparte de Kiwi lo notó, su pose es en forma de infinito. PokemonRush: TheRapo666: Stepedand'': Pokemon Cazador. Este pokemon se sumerge bajo tierra y utiliza sus largas patas que usa como brazos para atrapar a sus presas y devorarlas. Kasan Kori: '''Sankade (San - keid): el Pokémon Ciempiés Trueno. Las partes azules de su cuerpo contienen carga positiva, si las tocas se te eriza el pelo. Valoraciones Prueba 1: SOLo: Arce: '''Se nota que usaste de Purpsect, no esta mal pero le falta algo... '''Psy: Me gusta, se notó que usastes la base de purpsect xD, aunque sinceramente, podrías haberlo trabajado más, pero no te desanimes que aun queda mucho concurso ewe Hydre: '''Se notan las bases y es un poco simple. '''Ren: '''Las bases son notables,podrias haberlo hecho mejor. Juus16x16: '''Arce: '''GENIALOSO!!!! Quizas es uno de tus mejores fakes Juus... :D '''Psy: Es fantastico, tiene mucho de CIENpies y ,me encanta el diseño de la cabeza, felicidades :D Hydre: '''Desde mi punto de vista es el mejor y es el que parece mas cienpies de todos. '''Ren: '''Me encanto,he Juus e visto muchos de tus fakes y sabia que eras capas,no me esperaba menos :3 Golden Minccino: '''Arce: '''Esta rarito, pero no esta mal :3 '''Psy: Realmente está raro, parece más bien un escarabajo y podría mejorarse no te preocupes... que tampoco está tan mal Hydre: '''No se parece a un cienpies, es raro y los cienpies no tienen alas '''Ren: '''Un tanto raro,como dice Hydre no parece un ciempies,pero te ha salido bien. Franminero: '''Arce: '''Lo mejoraste, pero no esta mal :D, lo hiciste sin bases :3 '''Psy: Bueno, como le dije a vile, parece un escarabajo (aunque menos) pero aun así es muy bueno Hydre: '''Parece un esqueleto de cucaracha XD, pero no esta tan mal. '''Ren: '''Enves de siempies parece Cucaracho o3o pero se ve super. TheMartin00: '''Arce: '''Me gusto, mejoraste, si si. Esta muy muy bien!! No esperaba menos de ti :3 '''Psy: La verdad, me gustó mucho como mejorastes en las luces y sombras aunque unos detalles más y está perfecto :D Hydre: '''Me gusta aunque esperaba mas de ti. '''Ren: '''Martin sinceramente,no e visto muchos de tus fakes,pero puedo decir sinceramente que te a salido genial. The Abyss Explorer: '''Arce: '''Buah! Que maravilla!! Las bolitas me encantan!! Es original '''Psy: Enserio, es realmente bueno, me encanta el diseño, es muy original, algunos detalles minimos se podrían corregir pero realmente me ha gustado, y mucho!! Hydre: '''Es algo raro pero original. '''Ren: '''Bastante Original,ademas de no tener bases :D Xoxo gossip girl: '''Arce: '''No se parece mucho a un ciempies, pero me gusta mucho!! No se, pero es muy cuki :3 '''Psy: Me gusta, tiene un aspecto un tanto raro, yo diría que le falta algo, pero no sé decirte (por cierto, no te creas que eres la unica persona original ._.) Hydre: '''No se parece a un ciempies, parece como una larva de mosquito, pero te quedo genial. '''Ren: '''Esta Genial,pero no parece ciempies parece mi tio pancho (?) Danger1: '''Arce: '''No hiciste nada ewe '''Psy: No hicistes nada :U, y eso que dijistes un día que los estabas haciendo... Hydre: '''No hiciste nada '''Ren: '''No hiciste nada te tiraremos a la hogera e_e Gran deoxis: '''Arce: '''Por los pelos ewe, bueno no esta mal,pero el cuerpo esta muy mal hecho etc... :/ '''Psy: Hydre: ''' '''Ren: '''Pos por los pelos ademas de que tiene forma de venado con sobre peso :I (venado con sobre peso de 6 patas). Sergio1: '''Arce: '''Muy buena idea has tenido!!! Las patas me gustan mucho, ademas sus '' cuchillas '' parecen las uñas venenosas del Ciempies :3 '''Psy: Impresionante ciempies, se ven muy bien todas las patas y el diseño de la cabeza me gusta muchísimo, aunque la sombra de atrás es un tanto extraña hicistes un buen trabajo Hydre: '''Me gusta, tiene algunos rasgos de crustaceos, pero es uno de los mejores. '''Ren: '''Uno de los mejores que e visto que hallas hecho,un genial ciempies o3o Puffle: '''Arce: '''No esta mal, pero ES QUE NO LO VEO MUY BIEN xDDDD Lo hiciste muy pequeño ewe, bueno espero que en las demas Pruebas lo hagas mas grande para que pueda decir detalles ewe '''Psy: Bueno, es un gran detalle que no lo hicieras tan grande, aunque tampoco se luce mucho, no se diferencian demasiado las sombras y las luces ._.... Pero está bien. Hydre: '''Me gusta, pero por lo pequeño que es no se notan mucho las luces y sombras '''Ren: '''Un muy....muy...muy pequeño ciempies,pero se ve genial,las sombras...algunas pude verlas otras no,Puff en proximas pruebas haslo mas grande :U. Alux: '''Arce: '''BUAH!!! Quizas se noten las bases pero es una maravilla, aqui tenemos a un buen Spriter :3 '''Psy: Es increíble *o* es un dinomcienpies (?) te has lucido Alux, es un gran fake :D Hydre: '''Esta muy bien eres un gran spriter, pero no me conbense por tantas bases. '''Ren: '''De los mejores sprites de esta prueba pero le bajan un poco sus bases u.u Pentagono: '''Arce: '''Trabajazo!!!! No se parece mucho a un Ciempies, la verdad ewe, pero la forma y todo eso esta fenomenal y original, felicidades!!! '''Psy: Wow...Buenísimo trabajo, original, buen diseño y encima dragón psiquico -mog- yo no lo veo del todo para legendario, pero con lo bueno que es da igual Hydre: '''No me conbence la explicacion de que es un cienpies, la verdad no parece, pero esta bien hecho. '''Ren: '''Penta,la verdad ¡¡Es genialoso!! y sin bases. 8D PokemonRush: '''Arce: '''No hiciste nah... '''Psy: No hicistes nada... Hydre: '''NO '''Ren: '''No hizo nada e_e TheRapo666: '''Arce: '''Yo creo que podrias haberlo hecho muuucha mejor... Solo digo eso '''Psy: Bueno rapo, podrías haberlo trabajado más, está muy simple... Hydre: '''Esperaba mas de ti. '''Ren: '''Un trabajo simple,me esperaba un poco mas. Kasan Kori: '''Arce: '''Con perdon pero... ESE LINEART ME HACE BRILLAR, te lo han dicho muchas personas, no es que este mal pero es que me brillan los ojos xDDD. Solo tiene 4 patas ewe en serio? '''Psy: Esto... a parte de que estaría infinitamente mejor si cambiaras el lineart como te dicen en casi todos los casos ._.U, pués no me parece demasiado ciempiés, (no tiene nisiquiera 6 patas...) y la cabeza con esos dientes le queda muy raro... Hydre: '''Sin ofender pero creo que es el peor de la prueba, no parece para nada a un cienpies(Busca la palabra cienpies en google imagenes),ni siquiera parece un insecto, el lineart no me gusta es muy pasteloso y brillante. '''Ren: '''El lineart no me comvencio para nada,parece mas una polilla. Puntuaciones Prueba 1: SOLo: No esta mal, es mas esta bien, pero no me convence del todo asi que... '''HAS QUEDADO 10º Juus16x16: Increible!!! Es el que mas se parece a un ciempies y encima genial hecho y sin bases!!! HAS QUEDADO 1º ENHORABUENA!!!!! Golden Minccino: No esta mal, pero se le notan las bases y esta un poco raro asi que... HAS QUEDADO 11ª Franminero: Esta hecho sin bases, eso tiene su cosa asi que... HAS QUEDADO 9º TheMartin00: Me esperaba algo mas pero no esta mal asi que... HAS QUEDADO 7º The Abyss Explorer: Buah me gusta mucho y tambien sus bolitas xDDD asi que... HAS QUEDADO 2º Xoxo gossip girl: Muy bien y muy cuki, no se parece mucho pero me gusta asi que... HAS QUEDADO 4ª Gran deoxis: No me gusta mucho y le faltan muchas cosas asi que... HAS QUEDADO 14º Danger1: No hiciste nada asi que... HAS SIDO ELIMINADO :( Sergio1: Esta muy bien y es de los mejores, aunque seas esta posicion es que estais muy igualados :3 asi que... HAS QUEDADO 6º Puffle: Es muy pequeño, aunque creo (porque casi no lo veo) que esta muy bien asi que... HAS QUEDADO 8º Alux: LEGEN -espera- DARIO me encanta asi que... HAS QUEDADO 5º Pentagono: No se parece mucho, pero esta genialosamente bien asi que... HAS QUEDADO 3º PokemonRush: No hiciste nada asi que... HAS SIDO ELIMINADO :( TheRapo666: Me esperaba mucho mas asi que... HAS QUEDADO 12º Kasan Kori: Ese Lineart no me convence, pero no esta mal asi que... HAS QUEDADO 13º Prueba 2: Archivo:Cara_de_Wailmer.png Bien!!! Se incorporo The Master Ghost a este concurso!!!! Bueno, esta prueba consistira en hacer 2 ginjkas!!!! Podeis hacer el ginjka del Pokemon que querais, eso si podeis hacer tambien 2 ginjkas de algun Fakemon vuestro, o si os dejan, de otra persona CONTARA MAS. '''Teneis hasta el 01/05/2013. '''IMPORTANTE: EDITAD EN VUESTRA SECCION! SOLo: Tiene un pantalón rasgado azul intenso, su piel está pintada de verde con sprais en tubo, tiene un intenso pelo de un gran volumen negro, es muy musculoso. Gracias a Alux por dejarme usarlo. Tiene pelo largo y místico que hace referencia a los dos cuernos de Mistiliv, su cuerpo es entre blanco y azul amoratado, recordando la piel de Mistiliv. Es un Fakémon mío de la Tohoku Dex. Juus16x16 Archivo:Ginjka_Swordcier.png basado en Swordcier (http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Juus16x16/Dibujos_Fakemon#Swordcier) Tiene unos cristales que parecen lapislazuli en la cabeza como el hielo que tiene Swordcier; tiene el pelo, la chaqueta, los pantalones y los zapatos del color del pelaje de Swordcier, y la camiseta simula el centro del cuerpo de sworcier, que es azul oscuro. Tambien lleva una espada azul y cian como la espada de hielo de Swordcier Archivo:Ginjka_Guncano.png basado en Guncano (http://es.pokefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Juus16x16/Dibujos_Fakemon#Guncano) Tiene el pelo rojo con zonas en amarillo imitando el fuego de Guncano; la chaqueta el pantalon del color del curepo de Guncano, y la camisa del color del centro de Guncano (otra vez). No lleva el cañon porque es ilegal llevar armas de fuego por ahí (peron llevar espadas es algo normal) no me salia :P Golden Minccino: Los Fakémon son de SOLo. En el nombre de la imagen me equivoqué, era Machoke no Machamp xDU... Por cierto ¡Gracias, SOLo! :D Hice estos 3 porque no sabía bien, si alguno no cuenta, pues no lo cuenten :P Franminero: TheMartin00: The Abyss Explorer: Archivo:COSPLAY_arbok.png ARBOK left SHROOMISH QUE ME DEN EL PRIMER PUESTO YA Xoxo gossip girl: The Master Ghost: Lleva puesta una capa de color rojo oscuro por fuera y de verde por dentro. La capa tiene unos adornos similares a los brazos de Sties y una capucha como la cabeza de este. Sus guantes y zapatos son de color grisaseo también simulando los brazos de Sties y tambien tiene los ojos azules. ¡¡Gracias a Juus por dejarme usarlo!! Lleva puesto un vestido de color rosa y de manga larga parecido al vestido floral de Lantery. Su sombrero es rojo como la flor principal de Lantery y su cabello es rosa como los pétalos inferiores de la flor. También lleva una cesta con flores como si fueran las manos. Es bastante pálida y también tiene los ojos anaranjados. ¡¡Lo hice yo!! Gran deoxis: con el permiso de kyo (que me dio hace mucho tiempo) hize estos 2 super cross y nunca mejor dicho Archivo:Iron_cross.png carlos stark y su pokemon iroper Archivo:Bat_cross.png carlos batman y su batper Sergio1: Archivo:ginjka alakazam.png y Archivo:ginjka skure.png ----->Archivo:skure sprite 2.png si, tiene bigotes xd Puffle: center Puff hates hacer Gijinkas :c Alux: Tiene un neopreno rojo con una marca amarilla a modo de bañador. Gafas de sol como la marca de los ojos de Onidemon, y un pelo pelirrojo con un peinado similar al de Onidemo: con dos mechones en punta rubios semejando los cuernos. Gracias a SOLo por dejarme usarlo. Tiene un vestido verde fosforito con las mangas blancas, al igual que Radhya-X. Tiene una linterna que emite luz fluorescente, similar a la que le rodea a Radhya-X. En la calva, tiene un tatuaje verdoso. Esto lo he puesto en referencia a la piel verde de Radhya-X. Es un Fakémon mío de la Ayamo Dex. Pentagono: No explico mucho, su capa de viaje asemeja a la capa de Kinglaze así cómo su pelo azul celeste asemeja la piel del Pokémon, pronto subo la segunda entrada. LOL estos dias me los invertí aprendiendo el nombre xD okno .n. BUENO PUEA...el fake es de Nico, de su RL Dex lo que hice con el entrenador fue usar su sweater cómo el cuerpo del Pokémon, en lugar de bufanda le puse un cuello de tortuga y unas mangas gigantes cómo brazos, lo demás creo que es obvio, para las cejas me basé en Marshall sdñkkfjsfd y así logré asemejar los rasgos más destacábles. FIN. TheRapo666: -No description- Ambos Fakes, mios Archivo:Dummy.gif (que feos D8) Kasan Kori: Tiene las hojas en la cabeza, igual que Maclover. Posee una camisa manga larga y pantalón del color de la piel de Maclover. Los guantes y zapatos son del dolor de las garras de Maclover. Un fake de Alux Su ropa es del color de la hojas de Kamerxiq. Su piel tiene el mismo color y posee guantes del mismo color que sus patas. Un fake de SOLo Valoraciones Prueba 2: SOLo: Arce: Psy: Hydre: '''El primero no te quedo tan mal solo que tiene un poco deforme la cara y el segundo no me gusto solo tiene los colores del poke. '''Ren: Juus16x16: Arce: Psy: Hydre: '''El primero te qudo bien solo le falla el lineart, el segundo parece que trae un mameluco XD y le falta el cañon de madera de guncano pero esta mejor que el primero. '''Ren: Golden Minccino: Arce: Psy: Hydre: '''El primero no te quedo muy bien se ve un poco raro, el segundo esta bien pero tiene algunas fallas y el tercero fue el que mejor te quedo. '''Ren: Franminero: Arce: Psy: Hydre: '''La primera te salio muy bien pero tiene algunos errores, la segunda tambien esta bien pero le falla el lineart. '''Ren: TheMartin00: Arce: Psy: Hydre: '''Los dos te quedaron muy bien, el segundo se ve raro. '''Ren: The Abyss Explorer: Arce: Psy: Hydre: '''No me gusta ninguno, recolores feos. '''Ren: Xoxo gossip girl: Arce: Psy: Hydre: '''Creo que has sido la mejor de la prueba, te han quedado geniales. '''Ren: The Master Ghost: Arce: Psy: Hydre: '''El primero te a quedado genial, pero el segundo no tanto '''Ren: Gran deoxis: Arce: Psy: Hydre: '''Creo que no sabes hacer gijinkas. '''Ren: Sergio1: Arce: Psy: Hydre: '''Eres buen spriter pero creo que los sprites humanos no son lo tuyo '''Ren: Puffle: Arce: Psy: Hydre: '''Solo hiciste uno pero te quedo muy bien. '''Ren: Alux: Arce: Psy: Hydre: '''El primero te quedo bien , el segundo el cuerpo no esta bien puesto. '''Ren: Pentagono: Arce: Psy: Hydre: ''' Eres uno de los mejores de la prueba, te an quedado muy bien. '''Ren: TheRapo666: Arce: Psy: Hydre: '''Estan bien aunque pudiste hacerlos mejor. '''Ren: Kasan Kori: Arce: Psy: Hydre: '''No estan tan mal pero el lineart no me gusta. '''Ren: Puntuaciones prueba 2 Arce a estado ausente y los demas jueces no an puesto las valoraciones, alugnos concursantes se han molestado asi que yo las pondre (espero que no me mate Arce) SOLo: No te quedaron tan bien, esperaba mas de ti...HAS QUEDADO 9° Juus16x16: No están tan mal pero tienen algunos fallos...HAS QUEDADO 7° Golden Minccino: Hiciste 3 y te han quedado muy bien...HAS QUEDADO 4ª Franminero: Te han quedado bien...HAS QUEDADO 5° TheMartin00: No están tan mal...HAS QUEDADO 6° The Abyss Explorer: Creo que hacer ginjinkas no es lo tuyo...HAS QUEDADO 13° Xoxo gossip girl: Son increíbles! has sido la mejor...HAS QUEDADO 1ª The Master Ghost: Uno te quedo impresionante el otro no me convenció...HAS QUEDADO 2° Gran deoxis: Es una verdadera lastima...HAS SIDO ELIMINADO :( Sergio1: Deberías tratar de mejorar tus sprites de humanos...HAS QUEDADO 14° Puffle: Solo has hecho 1 pero es mejor que otros...HAS QUEDADO 10° Alux: No te han quedado tan mal pero deberías mejorar al juntar las partes...HAS QUEDADO 8° Pentagono: Te han quedado grandiosos, eres de los mejores de la prueba...HAS QUEDADO 3° TheRapo666: Esperaba mas de ti...HAS QUEDADO 11° Kasan Kori: Deberías de mejorar los lineart son muy pastelosas...'HAS QUEDADO 12°''''' PD: ser juez es mas difícil de lo que parece Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Firma Categoría:Concursos Categoría:The Boss Spriter